Fire's Addiction
by Blackhawk1997
Summary: So Selene, the BLU teams Pyro, is in a bit of a conundrum. She is the only girl on BLU team, and hasn't revealed her secret to anybody. She never gets close to anybody and keeps to herself, but that might change when the BLU team Engie makes a new Sentry.
1. Introduction

Fire's Addiction

Written By: Blackhawk1997

It was a lonely day for Pyro, or as the rest of BLU team called him. He couldn't really refer to them as his 'friends'; because nobody ever took the time to really notice her. Nobody even knew she was a girl, because if they did, she would be immediately shipped out and disbanded. She needed to keep her spot as Mercenary for BLU team, because if she didn't her entire family would die. Nobody could get a job, because all the skills they had were useless due to either no college degree because lack of money and no scholarship, or because their bad traits covered up their good ones. She caught a lucky break because she absolutely loved fire.

You see, fire entranced dear Selene here. It made her jealous because of how carefree it could be. Fire is one that gives life, and one that could take it away in less than a second. Nobody could really understand it, but most fear it. On the other hand, Selene understands its existence and respects it to the utmost level.

BLU team also calls her "That Maniac" and "Flamer". Nobody understands nor respects her. Sniper, or John, keeps telling his dad, "I'm an Assassin, not a crazed Gunman. Yes there is a difference, ones a job and the other is a sickness!" though he doesn't realize that applies for her as well. Sure she burns people for a living, and sure she loves fire and what it offers, but it doesn't mean she's crazy or love killing people and seeing their flesh be burnt and see the light go out in their eyes when Backburner, the name she gave her flamethrower, starts unleashing a deadly torrent of white-hot fire, knowing there was no escape.

So anyways, as she was walking down the corridor at a place called 2Fort, which for some reason the BLU base was built like 75 yards away, which meant the battles got tense. Nobody has won yet, because the way to destroy the other base is to destroy their Administrator, or the Announcer who relays information for their team through their COMM Units what was happening on the battlefield. Every Announcer was in a different location, like ours had three Control Rooms, which had 3 briefcases in the Intelligence Room, who had instructions to each in all 3.

So let's start this again before I get carried away, as she was walking down the corridor at 2Fort, the Engineer, David, walked by. As they passed, David started back peddling to get in front of her. When she noticed this, she stopped and cocked her head to the side, as if to say, "What?" [PoV changes to 1st Person instead of 3rd]

"So, Pyro, if you're not doing anything, would you mind coming to my Garage, I want you to check my design for a blueprint of the next version of the Sentry Gun I'm making, and I think you'll like it."

"Sure, I'll go, I'm not doing anything", I tried, but knew he couldn't understand me, so I nodded my head.

"Great! Follow me." He said, and the mumbled under his breath, "Still don't know why you never take of that damn suit of yours, Py, I would like to know the secret your hiding." I heard him, and almost stopped in shock, but I shook my head and let it slide, I couldn't let anyone get close to me, because when anyone does, they just use me, not really care for who I actually am as a person. Being in the overly hot suit did really nice things to her body, giving me perfect curves to go along with her long dirty-blonde hair. If I wasn't so pale from lack of sun, I could have been mistaken for a celebrity, or so my Father says.

When we finally got to the Garage, Dave started getting really excited, but because he was a polite Texan, he went over to the fridge and got a beer and a bottle of Rum and a glass, then poured the Rum in the glass and handed it to me. I barely lifted my gas mask high enough to open make way for the glass, and took a gulp. I then lowered the mask and made a sign that meant,"Show me". Mr. Engie caught on and led to a rather large desk where a blueprint was laying on top. Understanding Robotics, I knew what I saw and Dave knew that I knew as well, he looked over at me as if to ask what I thought.

What I saw was that instead of 2 Miniguns and a and a Quad-Rocket Launcher, I saw 2 mirror image Backburner flamethrowers, just like mine, and a huge tank of fuel on the back, must be at least 10 gallons to the max of 15. Needless to say, I was impressed. I looked over at him, gave him a thumbs up, and started bouncing on my toes, doing a little heel lift. He looked surprisingly cute with that 10-gallon White Cowboy Hat on and a hopeful/excited expression on his face.

"You like it? Like you don't think the designs horrible?"

"Nope not at all, I think it's perfect, though if you could understand me, I'm not sure you would want to be my friend any more…"

"Um, what did you say? Can you please take off the mask and tell me? This whole façade is really starting to get irritating." He grumbled. I just shook my heads and gave him another thumbs up. I turned and started walking towards my room. No-one but me and the Administrator have been in it since I claimed it, she was the only other was that knew I was female, since she hired me. She's actually not all that bad, just uses the Intercom to make herself seem weird and scary.

We would have little girl conversations which none of us have had in forever. And my room was the only place I would take of my suit.

When I got to my room, I quickly opened the door and shut it. My room was a nice Dark Blue and a lighter Cerulean Blue; cut in half by a dark grey stripe, and from the bottom to about ¾ of the way up, dark grey flames streaked the wall. I had a queen size bed with grey and white sheets with Blue pillows. I had an ordinary desk, with a nice Dell Inspiron 15 Laptop in sleep mode and charging. I unhooked my Backburner, and set it lightly against the well, the place my nice Fire Axe next to it, along with my shotgun. I laid my Flare Gun on my desk and unbuttoned the gasmask from the torso piece, unzipped it and pulled it off.

I laid that down on the desk as well and shook my hair a bit, feeling relieved to get out of the stuffy headgear I was used to. I took of the top part of the outfit, Unbuttoning and unzipping it from the pants, and the pulling it off and laid it down on the bed. I then took off my boots and socks, and pulled down the straps on my shoulders for my pants and quickly slid those off, and laid them next to the torso piece. All that I had on was a blue Sports Bra and underwear.

I quickly also slid those off and turned on the shower, waiting for it to heat up. When it was warm, I stepped in and rinsed off all the sweat my body had accumulated. But I also washed away the day's worries as well. All the things I had to worry about disappeared for a short time as I enjoyed the hot steamy water running down my back in a comforting manner. After about a quick 25 minute shower (well compared to the normal 35, because it was my solace time, in which I could just forget) I looked at the clock and saw it was time for dinner.

I never ate with the others, for fear of them figuring out my secret as I ate. With a towel wrapped around my body, leaving my wet hair to air dry, which I was going to brush before it came completely dry (it was a comforting habit), I went to my little mini fridge and pulled out an Instant Lunch soup and put it on the counter. I then went to get a little bit of Rum, but cursed when I realized I was out, and that I left my almost untouched glass back at Truckie's place.

I just pulled out some Jack and a Coke, along with a glass and poured them in, more Coke than Jack, trying to preserve the precious little I had left, and took a sip. It tasted a little funny so she added more Coke and tried again. Perfect. I then got another 2 glasses of water and stuck them in the microwave till they boiled.

After they boiled I took them out and opened the soup lid half way and poured the water in. I then closed it and put the spoon on top to let it cook the soup. After I finished, I brushed my hair that went to the bottom of my shoulder blades. It was a soothing activity that I did for at least 15 minutes before I put the brush down. I took off my towel and set it on the towel rack, next to the hand towel, before going and getting dressed again. Over my new Sports Bra and underwear, I threw on some Blue athletic shorts with a broad white line going to the sides. I didn't bother putting on a shirt because before I left, I knew I needed to put on my Pyro uniform again. I put my Pyro Uniform on a rack and brought down my only other set, filled up the gas tank and set it aside for later.

I quickly got on my laptop and started writing a story I call, "Fire's Addiction", which is about a 24 year old girl that is forced into the military and gets addicted to using fire as a way of killing. I know it sort of sounds like my life, but I'm not in the Military, I'm on a contract for a Builder's League that's apparently united and is trying to stop RED, or Reliable Excavation Demolitions, from blowing up all their mines to get precious artifacts for Archaeologists. And she enjoys killing with fire, I don't like the manslaughter part of that.

Anyways, the passage I wrote made me feel like it was about me as well, it said, 'War is just a chance for idiotic men to prove that they are stronger and better. It's just a mere pass time that ends with many lives lost and the people realize that their people are suffering and just swallow their damn pride. Fire is a way to help them realize this, the maker and destroyer. This is why, I realize, I am addicted to fire.'

I know the game takes place like right after WWII, but I made it 2011 because it's easier and more fun for me to write. Sorry about the PoV change, I accidently switch PoV's without thinking about it, so if it flickers between 1st and 3rd, I'm sorry, I tried my best to keep it and looking clean as possible. Reviews, good and bad appreciated. If you flame, make it helpful for me, so I become a better writer. Thank you for reading.


	2. The Enraged Battle

_POV is only going to be 1__st__ person from now on, so that I don't confuse myself along with you. And to restate a review:_

_**Flygon Pirate**__: Her voice is muffled so a guy's voice and a girl's voice sound the same-ish. And they all think it's a guy so they think nothing of it. And yes, here comes a battle =)_

_And also, check out __**Flygon Pirate**__'s page (Who has also edited and Beta this story starting from chapter 2), really awesome stories, stole very miniature things from __**Flygon**__'s story, _**Princess of the Fortress**_, but I don't think it's very noticeable, hopefully. Anyway, enjoy chapter 2!_

**Fire's Addiction**

**Written By: Blackhawk1997**

**Chapter 2: The Enraged Battle**

I heard the shrieking sirens as I walked down the hallway.

"Mission begins in five minutes!" the rusty-voice of the Announcer called from the speakers on the ceiling.

Cursing under my breath, I ran over to my room and grabbed everything I needed. I scrambled into my flame-retardant suit, and finally placed on my gas-mask over my head.

Only seconds later, the Soldier, named Garry, came barging into my room as soon as I placed my mask on, "GET YOUR SORRY, LOW-LYING, MAGGOT ASS OVER AT THE RESPAWN ROOM! OUR BATTLE BEGINS SOON! SO HURRY UP, FIRE-BUG!" he screamed as he raced out of my room.

Once he had left in a rage, I took my weapons and prepared for the upcoming battle. One flare in its holster: Check. One Fire Axe strapped to my hip: Check. One Shotgun on my back running parallel to… It wasn't with me. I rushed to the other side of the room, almost tripping over my feet and grabbed my fuel tank and quickly strapped it on my back. I scrambled back and put the shotgun in its holster that ran parallel to the tanks on my left side. Afterwards, I hooked up Backburner to the gas and flicked on the pilot light of the flamethrower and headed out.

As usual, 2Fort was bustling with life, as rockets flew over the skies and bullets zooming almost every way possible. Shouts and yells could be heard from every corner. Chunks of human flesh occasionally splattered all over the ground, covering it with blood and guts.

Immediately as I stepped outside, a RED Scout passed by casually like the morons Scouts usually are. My instincts instantly kicked in as I set the boy on fire.

"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" The Scout screamed in pain, "MEDIC! I'M BURNING! OW! OW! OW!" Finally, he collapsed on the floor, trying to roll around in the dirt.

I pulled out my shotgun and ended his misery with a simple shot to the head. I glanced over towards the where the Scout had come from. Since I saw no one, I put away my shotgun and re-equipped Backburner. I heard the sounds of gunshots, people screaming in pain. Along with Dave's sentries beeping and shooting, missiles firing, and grenades exploding, they were just the typical sounds of war.

I raced off back into our Base and took a left, which led to the battlements. I spotted our Sniper, John, looking at the entrance on the other side, not sniping as usual. To make things even more strange, he did not have his Huntsman with him. He was just a plain old Sniper. The sniper rifle he carried did not have a detail of a lizard and the words, 'Headshot' engraved on the scope.

I had figured out that our 'Sniper' was actually an enemy Spy. Carefully and quietly, I snuck up behind him and softly whispered, "Boo!"

Surprised, the 'Sniper' turned quickly, losing his balance as he was startled by my presence.

I happily torched him with no second thought as the RED Spy dropped his disguise and ran around screaming in agony. As I did, I looked at my gas meter. It was at eighty-four percent and seeing this number made me smile sadly. The year of 1984 was the same year when my sister was born. Time was passing as I thought of this, so I made a U-Turn and headed back.

When I went over towards the entrance, the burning RED Spy noticed his teammate Heavy before he dropped to the ground dead and cooked well-done.

I sighed and shook my head, understanding that Dave's sentries were completely trashed at this point and our Engineer retreated back to the Intel Room.

The RED Heavy laughed as he trotted down the hall, unaware of the RED Medic following behind him with his Medigun pointing at him and spraying red mist at the towering Russian. "Sandra did well destroying coward's toys with me! Kiss me, Sandra, for you are credit to team! LET'S GO KILL MORE BABIES, SANDRA!" he cradled his minigun as if it was a stuffed animal of some sort.

Giving the enemy Heavy an odd look, I was confused by his praises to his own gun. I guessed that he was like Demetrius, our BLU Heavy, then that RED Heavy had done it plenty of times before. Although, I have understood that Demetrius' gun was known as 'Sally', named after his wife, instead of 'Sandra'.

I quickly and quietly set the RED Medic on fire and moved on to the Heavy, who was cuddling his gun. At first, I felt guilty of ruining his happy moment. Taking out my axe, I planned on ending the moment as fast as I could.

I realized that I was too late as the RED Heavy noticed me and pulled up Sandra. To my surprise, he started to spin it and I could have sworn that I saw Death himself waving his Scythe at me in the reflection of the middle barrels.

I tried to dodge by rolling out of the way, but what was meant to be a roll; was hindered by the equipped gas tanks on my back. I somersaulted, side-rolled, and face planted as I tried to save myself. I took my axe and swung it towards the Heavy's massive weapon. I had seriously dented the barrel, but I did not slice through it.

The enraged enemy Heavy looked at me as if I committed a serious crime. He swung his minigun, which I miraculously avoided. "YOU! BABY! YOU THINK YOU CAN HURT SANDRA? I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, AND KILL YOU, AND KILL YOU! I WILL SQUASH YOU LIKE BUG!" he yelled and let out a vicious battle cry. He charged towards me, his eyes burning as if flames were inside.

I side-stepped his charge with ease, reminding me of a time where I have done a similar move to avoid a raging bull from my friend's farm. As the large Russian rushed past, I slammed his back with the axe, although it did not leave much of a mark. He wheeled around and advanced, but slower so I could not avoid him.

I backed away from the RED Heavy, until I bumped against the wall behind me. _This is it_, I thought to myself, _this is where it ends and I visit dear Natalie. _She was my older sister, born in 1984. Her death was caused by swine flu, I remembered, because she did not have enough money to see a doctor. She was the reason I joined, so no one else from my family got hurt. I could not allow it to happen again, even if it meant I was to die.

The enemy Russian rushed at me. I ducked under his huge arms just in time as I kicked him in the knee. He knelt down in pain as I scurried away.

I staggered backwards, slightly off balance until my back hit another wall. However, I was ready to fight some more.

The Heavy rose to his full height again, looking very angry still. "You think you can beat me? Why don't you pick on someone your _own_ tiny-baby size?" he taunted with a hearty laugh.

I threw the axe towards the Heavy and took out my Flare-gun. The axe cut half-way through his right shoulder. Although the Russian spun as the momentum of the axe moved him and yelled in discomfort, he still stayed firmly on his feet, standing tall and with some fight left in him.

I aimed my gun towards the head. "Sorry, man…I didn't want to do this, it's for family!" I whispered loudly and pulled the trigger.

RED Heavy caught on fire, but was already dead before the flare has gone through his skull and embedded itself within his brain. Strangely though, I could have sworn I saw him grin before he died.

I dragged his minigun, Sandra, over towards the dead Russian. Once I had placed it under his arms, I set the both of them on fire with my flamethrower.

I heard a hammer of a pistol being pulled back and turned around and ducked. I turned around to see where it had come from.

Another RED Spy had his Ambassador pointed towards me, which was engraved with nude woman covered somewhat appropriately.

I lifted my flare gun and shot towards his weapon. I was not too surprised to see the Frenchman drop his gun. I speedily placed it back in its holster, picking up Backburner that was lying across my chest attached around my body by a leather strap. I laughed as the enemy Spy got blasted by a torrent of white-hot fire.

I admired Backburner I had. It had a dark blue dogs muzzle coming off the end, with fangs for each of the four corners, and two in-between on the upper and lower part. Snapping back from daydream to reality, I walked into the BLU Intel Room to see how Dave was doing. I was surprised beyond belief as I entered.

Behind the desk there was a dispenser and the normal fully-upgraded Sentry. But in the opposite corner, was the Sentry Flamer, a name that I had just given it. It had appeared that Dave designed the two flamethrower parts, exactly like Backburner, combining with a level two sentry. It thrilled me that our team's Engineer would care enough to invent these for me, but it also made me slightly embarrassed.

"Howdy there, Pyro! Ya like what you see? It took a long while to build them just right, that's why my other sentries went 'boom'. It was worth all the trouble, though! Look at them shine like stars!"

I blushed underneath my gasmask. It was hard to believe that Dave would sacrifice his time with his own machines to build this new model. Probably he liked my flamethrower and got the inspiration from it.

Before I could respond, I heard obnoxious shouts and yells coming from the Soldier, who was storming in the room. "Those scum-sucking REDs are right behind me! That lousy, good for nothing RED Pyro burned one of our Engineers! Those puny maggots are going to intrude in this base…IN MY WORLD! THEY ARE NOT WELCOME IN MY WORLD! Pyro, come with me, we're taking care of these bastards! I'LL SEND THEM TO THEIR MAMMA…no…I'LL SEND THEM TO THE DEVIL IN A BOX!"

Dave was speechless, unable to think of anything to say in response.

I, on the other hand, said a simple 'Okay', although that I would not be understood with my mask on.

Fortunately, Garry understood that I was coming with him. "Alright," he ordered, "You take left, I go right! GET TO IT, NUM-NUTS!"

I cautiously made my way to a corner, spotting the enemy Pyro.

RED Pyro noticed me and muffled loudly and unclearly.

Our Soldier laughed, mocking the enemy and pointing at him. The enemy RED soldier took his Rocket Launcher and blasted a rocket towards me.

Surprised, I gave a blast of air, wasting a lot of the gas level I had left. The level was at a dangerous fourteen percent, and was flashing red. Knowing that fire wouldn't be much of an option anymore, I whipped out my axe and swung.

The other Pyro had the same intention as he swung his own. Our axes met in mid-air and the curved part on the bottom of both blades locked on and stuck there. With a mighty push, the enemy Pyro ripped my axe from my hands as it flew across the Intelligence Room and stuck in the wall.

Still in the corner part of the hallway, Dave could not see anything. Instead, he appeared to be working on something else despite my flying axe hitting the wall near him, or the loud 'thud' it made when it slammed into it.

I got my shotgun and slammed the end of it into the Pyro's gasmask. Knowing that he would be dazed for a moment or two, I aimed my shotgun. Unfortunately, he recovered and actually head-butted the shotgun, ramming it into my collarbone, protected by the fire-retardant suit, but still breaking it efficiently. I shrieked out in anguish, dropping my gun without knowing.

The enemy Pyro raised his fire axe and swung downwards, but adrenaline made me sidestep and kick him in the side. Surprisingly, he flew across the hallway and into the Intelligence room, where the Sentry Flamer burned him as well as shot him with bullets.

I heard and watch RED Pyro muffle in torment, until an explosion occurred from behind him. Shards of aluminum scattered in the air, hitting me all over. One shard jammed its way in through my right eyepiece of the mask, inexplicably not hitting my actual eye.

A rather big shard tore through my rubber suit and embedded in my leg. Smaller shards only flecked my body ad caused minor to no injuries. I could not see out my right eye because it pierced the skin where my eyebrow was and is bleeding profusely. I stumbled forward wondering what exactly happened. Both of my eyes blinded from the brightness of the explosion and the blood dripping on them.

I fell into the Intelligence Room and felt like a large truck had ran me over. Without warning, a rocket flew through the air and hit the ground near me. Not able to see it, I was catapulted into the air and plummeted on the floor, losing consciousness. Two seconds before the hit, I prayed that these were not my last thoughts forever.

I opened my eyes one by one, hearing familiar voices and sounds. I saw myself surround by my Team. Each of the members had shocked and surprised look on their faces. I sighed as I placed my hands to my face. Then, I realized why they looked so dumbfounded. My mask was gone, and the truth was finally out.

(If anyone's wondering, the explosion was the Pyro's gas tank getting sprayed by fire.)


End file.
